


【金城碧海×金熙天】金老师 pwp

by siyee_ss



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyee_ss/pseuds/siyee_ss
Summary: ※  看脸拉郎！真的好配哦～※  人设是 不良学生×堕落老师 第一人称视角 R18（都是男的！只是穿了女装！）





	【金城碧海×金熙天】金老师 pwp

我们都知道她是那种人。

学校里早就传遍了。

一个人跑来日本就为了做个普通高中的老师，心理辅导老师，谁会信呢？

据说她的工作也是睡了校长才得到的。

一年前她刚来的时候，口语比现在说的差多了，板书也一塌糊涂，只是心理辅导老师本来就是个闲职，甚至比不过后院替我们看守花圃的大爷，没人关注，学生也不怎么在意，这才让她勉勉强强通过考核。

她还和同组的老师睡过，听说是为了户籍还是什么的事吧，那个老师的家里好像是有些能用的关系。后来还有人撞破过她和隔壁班的学生在男厕尽头的隔间里做，为了什么就不知道了，也许是为了钱呢，反正他们都说只要肯出血，她就会脱了衣服乖乖的任你上。

她其实是个很高挑的人，头脸又小又尖，五官也配合着生的细细长长，身上骨架纤细，跟她的身高放在一起显得过分瘦弱单薄，再加上总是一副神色恹恹的凄苦样子，好像经历过什么深重的折磨似的。

她喜欢穿深V款的连衣裙，锁骨上挂一条细链，显得脖颈更为修长，腰身总是被恰到好处地束在布料里，裙边扫在小腿上，一步一摇跟着她来回晃荡。

他们都说她的裙子下面是什么都不穿的，只要撩起来就能做。

但我没看到过。

我曾经试图在大风天里盯着她的身后看，但是并没有看到什么可疑的缝隙露出来。

我经常在想就她那个样子，怎么好意思做心理辅导老师。学校那帮老头子也是被精虫上了脑，把全校人都当傻子，可笑的是这个学期他们还给她开了一门生理卫生课，要给谁辅导生理卫生呢？真的不是在讽刺吗？

我在她下班总会路过的学校后车棚守了一会，果然铃声一响她就出现在了拐角处。

“金城？”我们其实没有特别的交集，她能叫出我的名字真的挺意外的，“虽然已经是放学时间了，但校园里可是明确规定过不可以抽烟的。”

她的日语已经挺不错了，如果忽视那一点点口音的话。

“多少钱？”我随手掐了烟扔到一边问她。

她挺明显地愣了一下，露出不太符合那张脸的表情。有点...意外的、单纯吧。

我上前几步想要碰一下她的脸颊，听他们说这里触感特别的好。但她却像是很明显地被刺激到了一样，反应很激烈地猛然向后退了两步，慌张中撞上了身侧的单车，于是便连车带人一起摔在了地上。

裙子被弄脏了啊。

好像也划破了。

“啊、我，”她有点不知所措，紧张地扭着头去看周围有没有其他人。“我不......”她低头顿了一下，然后平静下来，一手捏着破掉的裙角一边扶着单车起来，“我今天还有事，不急的话可以明天吗？”

“什么事啊？生理卫生老师也有忙的时候？”

“嗯...金城同学要是不介意的话，不然去我家吧，晚上实在是走不开。”她露出有点乞求的眼神。

这倒是正合了我的意。

那个所谓的家，我一点也不想回去。

我是骑单车载她回去的，在她的指挥下先是七拐八拐地到了一个巷子深处，似乎是个私人的幼儿园。

“妈妈！”刚停下车，一个穿着粉红色园服的团子便扑了过来，直扑向我的后座。

原来她有孩子了，那为什么......

“对不起啊宝宝，今天来晚了。”她蹲下身，把那个粉红色的团子搂在怀里抱了抱，“这个是妈妈学校里的学生，来叫哥哥。”

“哥哥好！”小朋友奶声奶气地，声音倒是出奇的有活力，一点不像她养出来的孩子。

她们先去跟园长道了别，我们便推着车子往她家去了。

她家好小。

刚踏上门厅我便发觉了，过道被压缩又压缩，仅仅够一个体型正常的成年人通过。

“不好意思，让你见笑了，我们也是最近刚搬过来的，很多地方还没来得及打扫。”她有点勉强地扯出一点笑容。我不明白她为什么要露出有点愧疚的表情，好像真的是怠慢了一个过来做客的朋友。

倒是小朋友不以为意，进了们便拉着我的手四处转悠，一个一个指给我看这个叫什么、那个是做什么用的。最后带着我在狭小的客厅坐下，接着便自己玩起了图画书。

我们一起围着餐桌吃了晚饭，她的手艺还不错，是普通的日式家庭料理的味道。饭后她便陪着小朋友完成当天的手工作业，接着看了一会儿童电视节目，然后监督着她洗漱完毕爬上床，用几个童话故事哄着她睡着了。

我被迫跟着她们进行了一整晚的家庭亲子活动，感觉自己像个插不上手的没用父亲，只能干坐着等她们的下一步行动。

她从房间退出来的时候看到了我，一边道歉一边迅速地收拾着杂乱的餐桌。她说家里一直没有来过客人，小熙有点过度兴奋了，平时不会睡得这么晚。

我没什么所谓，早一点晚一点没差别。不过既然小朋友都睡了，倒也没必要就这么坐着等。

我于是起身跟着她进了厨房，这个角度正好看到她被围裙裹起来的细瘦腰身，便从后腰摸了进去顺势贴上她的后背。

“金老师。”我一边叫她一边舔着她脖颈后面凸起的一小块骨头。被触碰到皮肤的时候她抖了一下，但很快便调整过来继续清洗着碗筷，甚至还微微张开了点手臂方便我的动作。

我有点不喜欢她这种温顺的态度，急不可耐地想见她被情欲控制、陷入疯狂的模样，想看她摇着屁股求我，跪在我身下彻底做个荡妇。

我从后面解开了她的围裙系带，手掌撩起裙边伸进去玩她的肚脐。她的皮肤很细，小腹又光滑又平坦，肚脐圆圆小小的随着呼吸起伏。她一副很久没做过了的样子，仰着脖子靠在我的肩上，半合着眼睛小口小口地喘。

我勾着她的内裤边想往下摸，却被她突然抓住了手腕，“别！我还没...”她没说下去，但屁股开始磨蹭起了我的下面，“金城君......”

她又露出了那种乞求的表情。

我于是抽出手臂卷起她的裙子后摆堆在腰上，另一只手扒下她的内裤卡在腿根，就着仅仅露出的两个臀瓣就这么插进她的臀缝里。

“夹紧点。”我一边说着一边压着她的上半身往前趴，腰部开始前后摆动起来。

她很听话地并起了腿，屁股也在用力夹着我的鸡巴，手臂有些慌乱地颤抖着关掉了水龙头，“嗯......哈啊...慢、慢点......”

我就这么让她抓着水槽边缘操着她的腿根，龟头渗出的前液蹭的她臀缝腿缝一片粘腻，在抽插下发出咕叽咕叽的水声。

我能感觉到她硬了，鸡巴顶在水槽边不自觉地小幅摆动，后穴也跟着一张一合，鼻息变得不稳定起来。于是我便扶着鸡巴专心操她的臀缝，龟头擦过后穴时故意轻轻往里顶，感觉那里被顶出了一个微小的开口便退出来，继续向前操到她的会阴。

只是几次反复她便学会了配合，在鸡巴顶到小穴时开始有意识的放松自己，穴口裹着我的龟头吞吐。“金城君...嗯......”她手指发白地抓紧了水槽边，小臂微微发着抖，屁股追着我的胯下靠过来。

我试着就这么往她的后穴里插，没有扩张和润滑果然还是比较困难，但她伸过手来摸索着扶住了我的腰，小声地唤了一句我的名字。我明白了她是想让我继续。

我两手掰着她的臀瓣扯向两边，尽可能的让她把后穴暴露出来，接着用了些力气缓慢地往里顶。她的穴口也在努力张着，像嘴一样嘬着我的鸡巴一点点吞吃进去，内壁紧紧裹着龟头慢慢蠕动。她开始自己摇晃起屁股，细长的手指握住我的鸡巴前后吞吐，嘴里发出一些不知道是痛苦还是快乐的呻吟。

“妈妈......”厨房外面突然传来小孩子的声音，我扭头看过去，小熙正揉着眼睛往这边走来，“我想尿尿……”

她像是受到了巨大的惊吓一样瞬间从我怀里挣脱出去，又因为刚刚的操弄两腿软的使不上劲，只能脸色发白的勉强撑着水槽站着。

我看到她嘴唇在抖，直到确认了女儿的视线正好被桌子挡住，只是迷迷糊糊感觉到厨房有光才下意识地过来找妈妈，她才找回一点力气，急忙擦了手走出去，带着女儿去了洗手间，最后又抱她回房间重新哄她睡觉。

她看起来又像一个温良的母亲了，但我知道她落下的裙摆里后穴还在流着水，鸡巴也硬着需要抚慰。

她从来都知道男人喜欢看到她哪副样子。

从浴室出来后她带着浑身的水汽走过来，温顺地跪在了我的脚边，细长白嫩的手指解开了我的裤子拉链。我看着她一副很享受的样子贴上了我的鸡巴，脸颊抵着龟头磨蹭，任由前液沾了自己一脸。

我挺了挺身示意她快点，她于是一点没有犹豫地张嘴吞下了我的鸡巴，舌尖讨好地舔着冠头下的小沟，口腔收紧，嘴唇裹着柱身开始给我口交。我按着她的后脑进的更深了一点，龟头挤在喉咙深处感觉到反射性的吞咽和收缩。

她肯定没少给人做这种事，即使食道被刺激的不住干呕，牙齿也能很好的收起来。她红着眼圈吞着我的下面，好几次被呛到了也不会停下，一边咳嗽一边握着它吞到更深，另一只手则伸到下面揉我的卵袋。

也许是憋得太久，很快我便感觉到鸡巴涨的发疼，伸手抓住了她的头发开始挺腰做最后的冲刺。大概是真的被弄疼了，这回她终于推着我的大腿挣扎起来，但这种时候谁会顾得上她，我就这么在呜咽声插着她的喉咙射出了今晚的第一发。

“咳、咳咳......”她跪在地上咳嗽着，没来得及咽下的精液通过指缝滴在了地上。我看着她一点点平复下来，仔细舔干净了嘴角和手指上的液体，然后跪坐着向前，握住了我的鸡巴吮上面沾到的白浊。

我又硬了。

我让她自己躺倒进沙发里，伸手解了她的衣带。衣服滑落时，她有些羞赧地曲起了双腿，手掌虚掩着自己的下体怯怯地看我。

我有些奇怪为什么她总会在一些场合展现出不该属于她的反应，但眼下不是深究这个的时候。

我分开她的双腿压在胸口，强迫她暴露出自己的下体给我看，意外的是那里竟和腿根一样有着白净滑腻的皮肤。毛发都被剃掉了，只有阴茎在中间孤零零地搭着。

是刚处理的啊。我想。摸着她会阴边上的一小块血痕，不由自主地开口，“疼吗？”

她看着我弯了弯嘴角，然后轻轻摇头。

我拿她塞给我的一小管润滑剂涂了些在鸡巴上，然后压着她的大腿操了进去，没什么阻力，很明显刚刚她连里面也一起弄过了。

“你涂了什么？挺香的。”我嗅着她的脖子一边操一边问她。

她没有回答我，但是手臂圈住了我的脖子，转过头来吻我的鼻子和脸颊。她的的吻很轻，带着微弱的水汽一点点落下来。

我觉得自己像是插进了一汪泉眼里，她的肠道又湿又热，紧紧地裹着我的鸡巴，跟着抽插的节奏有规律地翕张——插进去的时候大开着欢迎，退出来的时候又缩紧了挽留。我被她夹的一阵一阵地脑袋发紧，背后汗毛都立起来了，好几次差点没忍住射出来。

有些不甘心就这么被她拿住，我开始试着去找她的腺体，鸡巴故意顶着她的前壁摩擦。果然没一会她的表情就开始慌乱起来，腰部跟着不自觉地颤抖。

“嗯...啊......不......”她试着叫我，却发现开口了只能发出呻吟，于是一副要哭了的样子捏着我的手臂。

我当然不会管她，她这个样子可比之前好看多了。眼神涣散着无法聚焦，脸颊泛着高热的红晕，因为快感她的后穴也比之前绞得更紧了，深处甚至有淫液流出来打在我的龟头上。

我把她翻跪在沙发上，拿几个抱枕垫高她的腰部从后面重新操进去，一边俯下身体啃咬她的脖颈。

她开始放弃一般地呜咽起来，小幅度地在垫子上蹭着下面，双手摸上去揉自己的乳头，“金城！金城...哈啊......快点、唔……我要！”

我掐着她的脖子按在沙发上，发了狠地去操她的后穴，润滑剂被带出来在穴口边打成了一圈白沫，和红肿的穴肉混在一起很是淫靡。我觉得自己快要射了，于是开始顶着她的肠道的深处快速抽插，将精液一滴不剩地全部灌进她的身体里面，而她也在精液的刺激下痉挛着达到了高潮。

第二天醒来的时候屋里已经在飘着早餐的香气了，小熙蹲在我睡着的沙发边看着，见我醒了便扑上来喊着“哥哥大懒虫！”接着便跑走了。

我起身朝厨房看过去，她正端着盘子往这边走来。

“不早了，吃了饭快回学校吧，就算是和家里人吵架，人生总还是要自己走的，别拿自己赌气。”

我没有问她是怎么知道的，拿了外套就这么出门了。

为她准备的钱没有给出去，我没找到合适的时机，最后干脆买了条裙子作为补偿。

我后来看到过她穿这条裙子走在校园里。

只不过那时候的我已经从这里毕业了。

end.


End file.
